The rapid development of the World Wide Web and Internet-based collaborative tools have introduced dramatic new possibilities for educating the NIH research community. CTC developed a Web-based course on parallel computing - the Virtual Workshop - to expand the reach of CTC's training via distance education. Participants in the Virtual Workshop can access the SP via a secure Web interface. Because the format of the Virtual Workshop is modular, new courses can be added and the self-paced workshop can be customized for participants' needs. Virtual Workshops have been offered on parallel computing, serial and parallel performance issues, the Message Passing Interface, and scientific visualization.